weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
"You are screwed, my son!" -'Angryman' "Why are you so UGLY MOFO???" -'Paranoid Patient' "I'm better doc please I want to go home to Michelle now!" -'Barack Obama' Batshit craziness, a mental illness that affects the brain turning a person into an unreasonable monster that likes to do crazy things such as stand naked on a tightrope in the middle of winter or lashing out at people verbally over insignificant issues. Causes Insanity is caused by numerous things watching too much cornography, reading articles on this site, using huff, and also other stupid activities. Also, active glue-sniffing causes insanity over time because of the waste of brain cells on this stupid pastime. The most notable cause of insanity is too much power even if you're a dictator or just an asshole on an ego trip obsession follows your every waking moment the more power you consume the less stable your mind gets. Morbid Insanity Symptoms of morbid insanity are: *Being an asshat towards others. *Sabotaging the happiness of others. *Yelling at random people in public or businesses. *Threatening to shoot up a place with fecal matter. *Nitpicking at other people who do not agree with them. *Assholic tantrums and verbal abuse towards chickens and goats. The Insanity of a Narcissist *''' Day 1.0 ' ''"I'm writing this because I hate life and the people who live in this miserable world and I deserve better than what I'm getting. Every day I see people being happy trying to stay positive while I'm stuck in this endless cycle of crap. However, I have a plan batshit crazy plan. I'm going to get back at these dumbasses by acting like a unicorn. '' '''NOOOOOOOO DON'T LOOK AT ME BIG TEETH!"' *' Day 2 ' ''"Yea I just sabotaged my friend who is nothing more than a f***ing flea! HAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL KILL YOU!" *'Day 3' "OH SWEET BATSHIT INSANITY!" "I think we should definitely use the car today...Yeah, I feel like giving up on the whole nice guy act..." *'Day 5' "Oh shit, it's been 5 days since I wrote a bunch of rants about how my life is shit..." *'Day 7' "This is why I am messed up I have to become a unicorn!" *'Day 9' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *'Day 11' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *'Day 13' "Well, I'm federal prison...NO I'M NOT JUST KIDDING!" *'Day 15' "TODAY I CURSED OUT AN INNOCENT CASHIER AND MADE HER FEEL LIKE CRAP! I'M PROUD OF MYSELF!" *'Day 17' "I stopped talking to people because they can't get how awesome I am!" *'Day 19' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "Sweet bliss and not having to deal with you people anymore!" *'Day 21' "Nope, I'm not going anywhere until I have my pizza delivered!" *'Day 23' "I'm writing about this thing in my life for the first time that I decided to become batshit insane towards people!" *'Day 25' I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!! Category:Mental Illness Category:Insanity Category:Health Category:Mentality Category:Violence